Reliving Sasuke
by Znicz
Summary: Sasuke's life is turned upside down when he finds out that he has feelings for Naruto. A NaruSasuke love story.
1. I've got this feeling

**a/n: This is my VERY first fanfic so I want some comments... I hope you like it. **

_Relieving Sasuke_

_A fanfiction._

Chapter 1

'_God hates me._

_And I already know it._

_I just don't know why.'_

I lifted my head slightly and saw the blonde staring at me from across the table, his chin on the table, his nose touching his arm, his blue eyes piercing me. "Sasuke, what's wrong?

"Nothing, Naruto, you already asked me that a million times." I sat up and put my chin on my hand. He did the same.

"Well, you seem pretty sulky…not abnormal for you to be sulky, but you're more sulky than usual, Sasuke. Something has to be up. Sakura buggin' you again?" Naruto laughed at the last statement, I didn't find it funny.

"No, dobe."

"But there is something, right?" He put his hand across the table, touching the arm that wasn't holding my head. I pulled back.

"It's none of your business." I stood up from the lunch table and went to throw away my tray.

"Well excuuuse me for caring about you," he said, following behind me. "I'm only trying to help."

"Well help someone that actually _needs _it, Naruto!" I threw away my untouched food and stalked off into the bathroom. _'Why must he be so annoying.' _

"Uchiha," a familiar voice said I turned around to see Gaara leaning against the white brick wall, arms folded.

'_Just what I need, more trouble.' _"What do you want, Gaara?" I folded my arms and returned his cold stare.

"What do you know about Lee and Naruto? Are they together?" I nearly fell back. _'OH GOD, Naruto is like that?' _I knew about Lee…but not Naruto.

"I don't know, Gaara. Why are you asking me? Why not just ask Naruto…or Lee… Wait. Why do you need to know anyway?"

"That's none of _your_ business," he said with a sly grin, obviously he was listening in on my conversation with Naruto. He briskly walked past me and opened the door, not leaving without being sure that I was hit with it. _'Damn you, Gaara. That was my ass.' _I seethed as the pain ripped through my body, I'd become weaker over the past week, but I didn't know why. I hobbled over to the counter and sat next to the sink, leaning against the wall. _'Naruto couldn't be like that…could he?'_ I pondered the thought as Lee walked through the door, humming something that I didn't really care to pay attention to. I wanted to ask, I really wanted to, but I didn't get why I really cared.

"Hey, Lee?" I said tentatively as he stood next to where I was seated.

"Yeah, Sasuke? What's up?"

"I was just wondering...is what I heard about you and Naruto true?'

"That we're together?" I nodded. "Yep." Lee smiled confidently and something in me sunk. I walked out of the bathroom ignoring whatever Lee said.

***

**A/N: See that button down there... yeah...the one at the bottom about commenting... PRESS IT AND LEAVE ME SOMETHING! :D**


	2. What's wrong with me?

**A/N: Thanks to the (at this time) two people that posted reviews for the first chapter... I'm complying to their requests and adding a second chapter. I welcome more people to review..it would be very nice.**

**I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters...that would be Kisimoto (lucky man). But, luckily for me, I own the story...just not the people. YAY!**

Chapter 2

_'Dammit, Sasuke...get Naruto out of your head.' _I laid back on the couch throwing and catching an overused stress ball. I'd lost concentration several times causing my nose to get hit by the, luckily for me, soft object. Since my encounter with Lee I'd gone to my dorm, which was empty and without my roommate, Shikamaru. He was okay to be around I guess, he left me alone and in return I did the same for him. We did talk sometimes though but never about anything important. Most of our short lived conversations were about what projects we had to do and what we were doing for them, nothing non-school related. I stood up to grab a Coke, but was interrupted by a loud rapping on the door.

_'Who the hell...'_ I walked to the door and swung it open

"Hey, Sasuke," a somewhat unwelcome voice said exuberantly. "I haven't seen you since we went to lunch and you seemed a little upset. I just wanted to tal-" I closed the door, interrupting what he was saying. I didn't lock it, but it was enough to make me feel somewhat in control of my life again. Against my desire, he opened the door and glared at me. "You didn't lock the door, stupid."

"I didn't want to lock it, dobe." The blonde glared at me.

"I told you not to call me that."

I sat down at the table and motioned for him to sit across from me. He froze for a moment but he eventually caught my drift. He sat down and folded his arms on top of the table. I felt a shiver run through me as his legs brushed against mine, I sat up straight and let my bangs fall in front of my face to hide my blush. Naruto looked at me suspiciously for a moment but seemed to drop whatever question he was going to ask.

"What did you come here for, Naruto?" I didn't look up as I asked him this, nervous that a blush may still have been spread across my face.

"I came to see what's going on with you." I looked up at my friend and saw the concern in his beautiful blue eyes. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this way about Naruto.' _

"I'm fine." The waver in my voice was evidence of my lie.

"Are you, Sasuke? Are you _really_?"

"YES." Naruto shook his head in disbelief and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready. But until then, can we find something to do? I'm bored to death all alone in my room."

" Maybe," I said as I considered the idea. "Have any suggestions?"

"We could go to the mall," he said, his expression lighting up.

"Uhhh-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot...Ice Prince Uchiha doesn't like going out in public." I stood up, feeling somewhat demoted.

"Is that a challenge, Uzumaki?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. What do you think?"

"I think...you're on." Naruto grinned widely, his blue eyes lighting up with joy. He stood up and after I grabbed my keys we walked out the door.

_**A/N: Well... there ya go. My second chapter. Now you can submit your review...it would be great for me because I want to know what you think. PRESS THE BUTTON! **_


	3. The Self Diagnosis

**A/N: Okay...here's my third chapter... hope you like it. I still only have about two reviews... **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing...Kishimoto owns EVERYTHING. That is all.**

Chapter 3

_'This was a bad idea... this was a VERY bad idea.' _I was no more than Narouto's sulking shadow as he moved confidently through the maze of people in the store. He was thumbing through a rack various of brightly colored clothing items.

"Orange...orange...orange..." he mumbled as he shunned the hangers without orange items on them. "Sasuke, make yourself useful and help me find something orange, would ya?" I scowled as I involuntarily walked over to the rack behind him and started to search.

"Why did you bring me here if you know that I don't shop in this store?"

"I wanted a shopping buddy. It's no fun to shop alone."

"You could've invited Lee," I grumbled. Naruto spun around swiftly, his face as red as a beet.

"Why would I do that?"

"He told me that you two were -"

"Together?!?" I nodded. He became _furious. _His grip on the clothing rack tightened so much that the ting squealed beneath his fingers. "I'm _sick _of him lying to people. I told him no without hesitation the first time he asked me, my answer didn't change a bit the second time so why does he think that falsely claiming that we are together would change my answer?"

I was suddenly felt the urge to beat the damn bushy brow's face in. _ 'He lied to me... he deserves to pay.' _I tried to hide my anger from Naruto but he could see it on my face. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Sasuke. I'll take care of it."

"Like hell you will, and you'd better get to him before I do. I'll beat the damn boy's face in."

" Now, now, Sasuke. No need to get all upset. Not like he did anything to you." It was then that I realized that what he said was true. He didn't do anything to me, so why the hell did it feel like he did? I was pondering on that thought when I felt Naruto's hand on my shoulder. "Let's go get some lunch." I nodded in agreement. _'Food...food. Yeah, that's what I need.' _I calmed down a bit as Naruto took my hand and led me out of the store, calm enough to feel my blood cooling down and my face go back to its normal color. I pulled my hand away from Naruto's and crossed my arms in front of me. Naruto looked at me for a moment and I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks. I turned to avoid Naruto's gaze and he didn't catch the embarrassing look on my face. _'What the heck is going on? This is NARUTO...'_ I rubbed my right temple with my index finger and rolled my eyes. _'I'm going insane. I'll get sent to a nut house and trapped in a padded room for the rest of freakin' eternity.'_ I fought back the urge to look at the blonde boy that was walking next to me. One look and my will power would crumble. _'Can't let that happen. If I look..I'll lust. If I lust...I'll move. If I move...there goes our friendship.'_

OOO

"Sasuke, are you going to eat that?" Naruto's voice brought me back from my daydream. A daydream that I would deny having if anyone asked. A daydream of Naruto and I in bed and.... _'LET'S not go there at this time. Especially not when he's right there.'_ I shook the vision from my head and looked at the concerned Naruto. _'Dammit....I wasn't supposed to look at him!' _I looked away automatically and cleared my throat.

"What?"

"Are you going to eat that?" I looked down at my full bowl of ramen and shrugged.

"Take it, I'm not hungry."

"NOT HUNGRY??!?" Without a moment of hesitation Naruto grabbed the bowl from in front of my and put it up to his lips, not even bothering with table manners. I just shook my head and clasped my hands together, still avoiding a single gaze at him. "What's wrong, Sasuke? You act like I did something to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't looked at me since we left the store. I want to know what's going on inside your head."

"What if I don't want you to know what's going on inside of my head? Didn't think of that did you?"

"I'm just wondering. You've been acting weird for a while now. Usually you would have beat my head in by now for asking too many questions."

"Do you _want_ me to beat your head in?" Naruto shook his head. "Then shut up. There's nothing wrong with me." I could tell that he didn't believe me but he left it alone. something inside of me wanted to tell it all to him, see what his reaction would be. _'What is there to tell? I don't even know what's going on with me. I've never felt this way before.'_ The other part of me was disgusted with myself for fantasizing about Naruto and didn't want to tell him anything because I didn't want him to leave me. I actually _wanted _his company. I craved it, I pursued in every day. His presence in my dreams was expected and welcomed night after night. I just wanted it all to stop, for it all to become simple, the way that it was before my feelings for Naruto hit me. _'Wait... WHAT?!?!? I like NARUTO? ME, LIKE...HIM?!?!? No way in hell.' _

Deep down inside I wanted to be wrong..but I knew that I was right. I just hated myself for making my own life all the more complicated.

**A/N: Chapter 3 is done... still the same two reviews but since more people read it I'll take the fact that they don't have anything to say at all and change it to "no one has anything bad to say yet." PLEASE reveiw...even if you didn't find anything for me to improve, give me some encouragement to continue this story because I want to know what you think. **

**~Amia Carden (yep...that's my name.)  
**


	4. The Rejection

**A/N: Okay, chapter 4. I've been working on it all day and I couldn't wait to get home so I could post it! :D Hope you like it. REVEIW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline...not the characters.... :( Boo hoo.**

Chapter 4

I wasn't paying attention. Not like me, I know, but I was wrapped up in the dream that I'd awoken from not more than an hour and a half ago. It was a dream that I'd been having, and would continue to have for several months. It started two weeks ago when Naruto and I went to lunch. Now the blonde was haunting me every moment of my life even though it was better when I was asleep, I liked what I saw. Now the blonde was sitting beside me, listening intently to what Professor Airi was lecturing about. I elbowed him gently in the side and he looked at me.

"What's she talking about?" I whispered so as to not attract attention.

"Are you _seriously _not listening," Naruto responded worriedly. "Sasuke, what's going on with you? This is the third time this week!"

"I'm _sorry_! I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what? What could _possibly_ be so thought consuming that you're unable to pay attention?"

"I'm just..a bit preoccupied."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sasuke."

"Just tell me what's going on." Naruto just shook his head and slid his notebook over to me. It felt weird to copy someone else's notes. I was hoping that it wouldn't become the norm for me, it would become a _really _bad habit if I did in fact continue. I handed Naruto back his notes and he glared back at me.

"You'll tell me what's going on later," he said sternly, it was then that I realized that it wasn't a question.

"But I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice. I don't remember asking."

"_What?!?_" I was shocked. Naruto didn't usually make me do anything that I didn't want to, he would try to persuade me by the means of making me feel degraded, but he wouldn't force me if I wasn't ready.

"It's rather simple, Sasuke. You're going to tell me whether you like it or not."

_'Damn.' _I pouted and crossed my arms in defeat. He won, but I couldn't tell him the truth. I sat there thinking of what different reason that I could make up . How awkward would it be to say " I'm distracted by the idea that I have feelings for you," to NARUTO? Extremely...

OOO

I sat down on the other side of the table at the Usagi-To Cafe, Naruto glared at me suspiciously. He leaned forward and rubbed the back of his neck. I just remained silent. I still hadn't thought of anything different to tell him but the truth. It bothered me.

"Now," he started after a few minutes "here's what I think." I became nervous my fingers tapped against the table repeatedly until Naruto placed his hand on top of mine to stop them.

_'What if he knows?' _

"I think that you like me, but you're afraid to tell me because you think that I'll reject you."

_'Oh shit.'_

I pulled my hand away angrily but I was speechless. He continued "I can't say that I like you because I don't." My heart sank; I was ready to pull away from that table and run until I died. "But I don't want you to be upset, it's not like it's the end of the world."

"Maybe it's not for you." I got up and ran away trying to hold my tears until I was at a safe distance. I knew that he didn't like me already but I didn't stop it from hurting. I felt like an idiot for even thinking that it was possible for us to be together. I wanted to die, I wanted to kill myself, I just wanted to disappear off the face of the earth.

I was in a dead sprint until the student dorms were in view, I walked solemnly to my dorm and locked the door. I laid on my bed face down and let the tears flow. _'Dammit, I promised myself that I wouldn't do this.'_

I ignored Naruto when he knocked on my door fifteen minutes later, I ignored Naruto when he passed me on campus and I skipped all of my classes, avoiding him at all costs. Shikamaru knew that if I wanted to talk about it then I would but he didn't ignore me all together. He would occasionally say things like "I'm sure whatever it is it will all get better," or "I'm always here if you want to talk." I'd always considered talking to him about it but thought that the situation was something that he'd never dealt with so I kept it to myself. All I knew was that Naruto rejected me and it _hurt._

_**A/N: I feel for Sasuke, I really do but since I'm the writer I know that it will all get better. Just keep reading and REVIEW please! **_

_**~ Amia Carden ~**_


	5. Shikamaru?

_**A/N: Chapter 5 is READY!!! **_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Naruto's P.O.V:**

_'So, Sasuke's finally decided to come to class,' _I thought to myself as I sat down in my normal seat. I hadn't seen him in a week. He didn't look up at me but kept his focus on his book. I handn't been able to say a word to him since he'd let me at the cafe and I was a little upset with myself for saying anything in the first place. If he wanted me to know he would have told me himself. Though in a way he did tell me, it was pretty obvious because of the way he would blush whenever I did something like stop his hand from tapping for example, or when our legs touched under the table. We were both a little on the tall side so it happened a lot.

I was a little frustrated with Sasuke also, I mean who told him to be so damn moody? I hadn't meant to hurt him. I just didn't want to lead him on, which was a nice gesture in my opinion.

As the pale boy sat next to me I wanted to slap him and tell him to pull himself together, but I knew that doing that would get us farther than nowhere if it was even possible. That would just cause more unnecessary conflict. Instead I just pulled out my notebook and a pencil and waited for the professor.

"Psst! Naruto," someone hissed from behind me. I looked back to see Shikamaru sitting behind me slipping a piece of paper to the end of his desk. Reluctantly I took it. The blood red ink made me feel as though he was going to kill me if I made a single wrong move.

_What's wrong with Sasuke?_

My answer was simple.

_I don't now if I should tell you._

_Well I think that you did something to him._

_Not intentionally._

_So you did upset him?_

_Yes._

_Then watch your back Uzumaki._

I let the note passing end there, throwing the paper away at the front of the classroom next to the teacher's desk. As I was going back the professor walked through the door.

"Take a seat Uzumaki." I did as he commanded and found yet another note on my desk. To my relief it was neatly written instead of Shikamaru's chicken scratch.

_Tell Shikamaru that I said to mind his own business. If I wanted to tell him about it then I would have. _

_-Sasuke._

I passed his request on to Shikamaru and he returned with _I can't do that._

A part of me wanted to know why he was so interested, but another part of me already knew.

Shikamaru liked Sasuke.

**A/N: Well...that's chapter 5. Chapter 6 is going to be very intense, it's already done and I'm quite proud of it. It's probably my favorite chapter so far. REVIEW! **

**~Amia Carden~**


	6. I didn't sign up for this

_**A/N:It took me forever to write this chapter.... it was complicated. I hope you like it! **_

_**I own nothing..it all belongs to Kishimoto.**_

Chapter 6

I walked away from the ramen stand without touching a single bowl of food. For the first time in my life I really wasn't hungry, it bothered me. My appetite dropped ever since Sasuke and I stopped talking, my friend was on my mind as I walked back to campus. Through the crowded streets I could hear sirens and saw the emergency automobiles speeding past. _' I wonder where they're going.' _Suddenly I heard my name over the crowd.

"Naruto! Naruto!" I turned around to see a head of pink hair running towards me. Sakura waved what appeared to be a stack of papers in her hand. "Naruto," she panted as she approached me. "I was looking for you, I need for you to give these to Ino." She held out the papers and I took them from her, allowing her to lean against me and catch her breath. "Are you headed back to school?"

"Yeah," I said. "Why?"

"I was headed that way. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Of course you can." She let go of my shoulder and matched my pace as we walked back in silence. Neither of us spoke and neither of us looked in the other's direction. _'After all of those years of fighting for Sakura's love, I don't seem to want it anymore.' _

Eventually we got to the front end of the campus. "Well," Sakura said. "This is where our walk will have to end. I have tutoring with Professor Qin."

"Alright, goodbye." She waved in return as she ran off. I shook my head and turned towards the dorms. The hallways were pretty empty which was rather strange for the time of day, usually around that time everyone was out socializing and laughing, no one was out and it made me feel eerie. I was about to unlock my door when I looked behind me for a brief moment and saw the door to room 1321 wide open, but it was pitch dark. _'I should go check on Sasuke for just a little while I suppose.' _I walked over to the room.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" I eased my head around the corner just in time to hear the sound of metal hitting the floor in the bathroom. That was the only room with the light on, but I didn't want to disturb Sasuke (or Shikamaru) if he was in the bathroom. I was about to head back out of the room when I heard something else fall and a groan. _' I know what pee sounds like and that it NOT it.'_ I started back toward the bathroom quickening my pace every time I heard the person sob. I nearly screamed when I saw Sasuke standing with his back to me, dagger in the air. _'No...no..no. NO!' _Sasuke was about to plunge the dagger into his chest when I ran and stopped him by grabbing his fist half way and wrestling him to the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and looked down to see blood oozing from my thigh. It didn't matter though because that would heal, Sasuke's lost life would not.

Sasuke fought and I fought back, he tried to take back the dagger, he tried to get me to let go of the dagger but I refused.

"Sasuke, stop. Stop. Stop. STOP!" He paused, startled, then his face softened and he let go. "What were you thinking?" I nearly punched him, but then my leg started to ache. I fell to the ground in searing pain. "AHH!" Sasuke caught a glance at my leg and a look of pain came across his face, I lied. "I'm okay, it's just a scratch." He didn't say a word, he just looked and ran away. "SASUKE! LEAVING ME HERE TO BLEED TO DEATH ISN'T REALLY KIND!" As soon as I said that he came around the corner with a shirt in hand.

"I thought you said it was just a scratch?" He grimaced as he tied the shirt around the deep wound. "We have to get you to some help," Sasuke said. "Can you stand?" I attempted to but the pain was unbearable. "Fine," he said quickly. "I'll carry you." He reached out to hold me.

"How would it look with you carrying me across campus?" He lifted me up in his arms.

"I really don't care." Then the funniest thing happened, maybe it was because of the pain or maybe it was something else. I suddenly realized that neither did I.

_**A/N: Well there it is. I really like this chapter so I want to know whether or not it's just me being big headed. REVIEW.**_


	7. Get out

_**A/N: Here's my new chapter. The last one was weak. Hopefully this one is better. Let me know by REVIEWING! **_

Chapter 7

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I laid back and picked my book up from off the floor, I needed to get the incident with Naruto out of my head. Shikamaru showed up behind the couch and looked at me. Horror showed on his face.

"Reading _again_, Sasuke," he asked, frustration in his voice. "Is that all you do?!?"

"No...I do _other _stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like...uhmm..." I felt like a six year old, I had to redeem myself. "Well, reading is good for the brain!" I opened the book to page 956, Shikamaru gasped.

"You couldn't _possibly_ be there already," he said. "You started that book _yesterday_!" He snatched the book away from me and threw it behind him before I could protest. "That's it. We're gonna get you outta this room."

"I don't wanna leave," I retaliated. Shikamaru walked around the couch and pulled me up by the arm. Unwillingly I stood up on my feet..

"I don't care," he said. "You're coming with me." I was beat, I looked up at Shikamaru and saw something in his eyes. Something that I hadn't seen before, but I couldn't name it. I quickly turned away and went to grab my jacket. Shikamaru stared into space for a moment, he was off in a different world.

"Shikamaru!" He came back to his senses and then went to the door to wait for me. While he was away I caught sight of my book in the room and I ran to get it, as it was in my hand Shikamaru's voice rang out.

"Put the book down, Saskue!" _'Damn. Am I seriously that predictable?'_ I slid it under my pillow and headed out the door. Shikamaru locked it behind us.

"Wait," I said frantically. "I forgot my keys."

"You don't need 'em, we're taking my car." He flashed his keys at me and motioned for me to walk. "And besides, you have no clue where we're going."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Ugh..."

"Come on Sasuke. Cheer up," he laughed. "I promise that it'll be fun."

"Yeah, sure. We'll see about that." Shikamaru opened the passenger door and motioned for me to get in the car. The night was cool and calm, the skies were clear and the city was crowded. Shikamaru drove onto the highway and luckily for us there was no traffic. I suddenly began to wonder how things were going with Naruto, it was my fault that his leg was injured. But then again, he was the one who got in the way. It didn't take long for the paramedics to show up but I felt horrible. I hurt Naruto, it wasn't Sakura or Lee or even Gaara, it was me, my fault. I'd have punished myself but it was rare that Shikamaru wasn't hovering over me all the time. The guy pretty much never left!

"Sasuke," he said suddenly, breaking both the silence and my train of thought. "What's wrong? You're a million miles away."

"Nothing, Shikamaru," I lied. "I was just thinking." he wouldn't give up.

"About?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"How about we make it my buisness? If you hold everything inside it won't be long until you explode." I sighed, it wasn't the first time I'd gotten that speech. I redirected my attention back out the window. Shikamaru grabbed my hand. "Sasuke, please. Talk to me. You've been drifting farther and farther away, I want you back. You _can_ trust me you know."

"You wouldn't understand, Shikamaru," I sighed. He tried again.

"It's about Naruto. Am I right?" I was freaked out. _'How does he know?'_ I gave him the stare of death.

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing at all really. I was hoping that you would tell me." He was silent for a moment before he continued. "Well, I sorta got an idea when I saw you carrying him across campus, but I'm not exactly sure."

"What? I can't carry my best friend to some help when he has a gigantic hole in his leg," I asked angrily. Then I wished that I hadn't said anything at all. I wasn't prepared for the next question.

"What happened to him?" The question was only meant to help me get some things off my chest, but I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to replay the scene in my head, I didn't want to remember what happened and I most definitely didn't want Shikamaru to know what happened lest I get more questions thrown in my face.

"It's none of your buisness," I growled. Shikamaru decided to just leave it alone.

"Fine, but when you decide that you want to talk about it then you can just let me know.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Just try not to let your mood sour the night." Shikamaru pulled into and over crowded parking garage, I hadn't been paying attention so I had no clue where the hell we were. Shikamaru pulled into what seemed to be the only spot left in the place and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Before I could protest he put his hand up as a sign for me not even to attempt. He got out of the car, leaving me completely and utterly alone. Before I knew it my mind was back to earlier that day, back to my suicide attempt and my fight with Naruto. I remembered his leg and that it was my fault for hurting him. _'I have to pay, I deserve to pay. I must pay.'_ I got out of the car and climbed over the rail that was the only thing stopping the car from falling five stories to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." I crouched over and got ready to jump.

_**A/N: Well...what more can I say other than Review? **_


	8. The Return of Kakashi

_**A/N: Yeah, it's been a while. Well I've been seriously thinking about this chapter. It took me a while to get it right...I hope you like it. REVEIW.**_

Chapter 8

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Uchiha Sasuke, get your ass down from there!" Shikamaru was looking up at me from the ground. There were people that I didn't know forming a large mob beneath me, every one of them had worried looks on their faces. I shook my head.

"No, Shikamaru. I have to do this." Despite of what I said I couldn't bring myself to jump. My body had a mind of its own; my fingers wouldn't let go of the rail behind me and my legs wouldn't move.

"Sasuke, he's not worth it. It's me you should be with, I'll treat you better." The last part was barely audible from where I stood five stories above him. I shook with anger.

"I don't want YOU, I want NARUTO."

"I can call him, I can take you back home. Just get down, please." He was begging, how pathetic. I slowly let go of the rail, ready to die when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Sasuke, stop being stupid." The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it, my mind was in too much of a shock. "Now, let go." The last few words continued to play in my mind. They got fiercer and fiercer the more I refused until the voice was loud and angry.

"No." I was pulled over the rail and held tightly by the unseen man. I fought to get back to the rail but felt like a three year old trying to escape the grip of his father. The man just held on as if I wasn't even putting up a fight.

"It's useless, Sasuke."

"Let me go."

"Not a chance," he laughed. "Are you going to cooperate or do I have to force you?" I started fighting again. I wanted out, out of pain, out of anger, out of life. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." One of his cloth wrapped arms left my body for a moment before I was twisted around. "Good night, Sasuke." Two eyes met mine, one red with a few black dots in it, and the other just black. Suddenly I was extremely drowsy, then I fell asleep.

XXX

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I was walking again, it tweaked a bit but I dealt with it. No way in hell was I going ti hobble around on the unworkable crutches that they gave to me. Uzumaki Naruto doesn't do that. I opened the door to the courtyard and enjoyed the fresh air. I was thinking of Sasuke and the somewhat angry note that I left on his desk. I shouldn't have, I know. Even though what he did was touching in an odd way, I still had no feelings for him. I had sympathy, really I did, but it would only hurt him more if I kept my opposition to us being together a secret, I would have had to tell him sometime! As I walked around campus I decided to go up to the front desk to check up on m grades.

On my way I was intercepted by many people who were wondering what happened. Being the great friend that I am I didn't want to make Sasuke look bad so I just said that I hurt myself in training. They left it at that, no questions about what I was training for, only apologies. For what? What did they have to be sorry about?

I walked into the front office and the secretary looked at me sharply. I assumed that this was a woman who hated her job, that was only a secretary so that she would be able to retire.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" Her voice was as sharper than her glare for it was laced with much anger and impatience. I nodded. "You have a visitor." She turned to her computer and I assumed that it was the end of the conversation. I walked to the visitor's center and saw only one person. A man that despite how old he seemed, had a head of gray spiked hair. His eyes were two different colors, one red and one black, and the red one had a scar on the eyelids. I thought it was Kakashi Hatake, it looked like Kakashi Hatake, but he wasn't wearing a mask and his headband wasn't over his eye.

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi?" He nodded. "OH MY GOD! I haven't seen you in forever and you still look the same. Well sorta because you're not wearing your mask and -" I babbled on like an overly hyper schoolgirl.

"NARUTO!" His outburst scared me into silence and I just looked at him. "We can talk about what has happened for the past year later, we have something more important to talk about now." I wondered what it was until he told me. "Shut up!I need to talk to you,it's about Sasuke." I saw the worry in his eyes and knew that there was something wrong. I hadn't seen him since I dropped the note off in his room. Not only was he gone but so was Shikamaru so I couldn't ask him where Sasuke was. I suddenly found it rather hard to breathe.

"Oh god, he's not hurt is he?" I sat down in one of the seats that was lined against the wall.

"He's unconscious as of late but other than that he's physically fine, emotionally and mentally I can't say the same."

"What happened?" I was still low on air, my mind rushed to several possible conclusions in a split second.

"I believe that we should go see him before we talk, we need to be in private." I glanced in the direction of his gaze and saw the old biddy poking her nose in our business. I wanted to punch her nose in for being so damn nosy but I thought better of it and followed Kakashi as he started walking. Kakashi saw me wince slightly at the pain in my leg and I tried my best not to limp but I was unsuccessful. "What's wrong with your leg?"

"I got stabbed while trying to save Sasuke from killing himself."

"So it was Sasuke himself who stabbed you?" I nodded. "I see." I searched his expression for any clue as to what might be going on but his face was blank. _'Damn Kakasi and his ninja face! No matter how hot it looks.'_ To be truthful he really did look hot, like some pure unblemished male model from a magazine I read. Now don't get me wrong, I don't lean either way, but Kakashi's face even beak Sakura's. I dug my key to Sasuke's room from out of my pocket and handed it to Kakashi, he opened the door then handed the key back to me. As I walked in I noticed that Shikamu was sitting at the desk in the cramped office working furiously. Kakashi addressed him with a wave and he only nodded quickly in response. I'd never seen him working so hard, it was scary. We went past him into the bedroom, there before me was Sasuke, he didn't seem hurt. He wasn't wearing a shirt, it was balled up on the floor and his pants were twisted and dis-shelved but he was safe. A load lifted off my shoulders and I sighed in relief.

"He's okay," I said happily. Kakashi looked at me with a sudden intensity and my mood faded as quickly as it rushed over me from his cold expression.

"No, he's not. You need to tell me what's going on, Naruto. He really would have killed himself.

I didn't understand. "What?" Kakashi sat down on the bed by Sasuke's legs and I followed suit.

"The reason that I'm here is because Sasuke attempted to ump off the fifth story of a parking complex, Naruto. You need to tell me what's going on. Why is he so upset?" Kakashi looked at me expectantly. I was ready to lie, to lie about breaking his heart, to lie about him liking me, one look at him and it all spewed out like vomit.

"He likes me,"I said quickly and unwillingly. Kakashi nodded understandingly.

"You have grown up rather nicely," he said. "But that's no reason for suicide." I didn't want to tell him all of it I tried to fight it but it came out again.

"I- I don't like him," I said, nearly a whisper. "I told him myself. I didn't want to lead him on! If I knew I wouldn't have been -"

"How could you have known, Naruto? How could you know that by telling him he would have tried to jump off the 5th story of a parking complex?" I wanted to scream, I wanted to run.

"Where was he?"

"In the city next door to the amphitheater, I don't know why."

"We were going to a BFMV concert," a voice sobbed. Shikamaru was standing at the door shaking uncontrollably, sadness flooded his eyes. "I just wanted to get him out of here, I just wanted to help." It was then that he busted into tears, they ran down his eyes as constantly as a river. He knelt down at Sasuke's bedside and held his hand. "I love you, Sasuke," he sobbbed, kissing his fingers. "I love you so much." Sasuke started to fidget.

"Naruto," he whispered. Shikamaru was horrified.

"No, Sasuke. Not Naruto. It's SHIKAMARU!" Sasukes eyes remained closed and a smile was spread across his face.

"He's still asleep." Kakashi got up and stood behind Shikamaru. "He'll wake up any second now so I sugest you move." Shikamaru shook his head.

"I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up."

"Suit yourself." With that, Kakashi went into the bathroom and closed the door. I shook my head, _'he's gonna get hurt.' _Sasuke moaned as he began to wake up, Shikamaru strattled his waist and rand his hands up his chest. Sasuke's eyes were open only slightly but Shikamaru could see it.

"Good mornng sleepyhead! How do you feel?" Sasuke's eyes shot all the way open and Shikamaru beamed down at him.

"I will give you two seconds to get the hell off me before I beat your ass Shikamaru, you dumbfuck." He said it calmly but there was a serious edge to his voice. He didn't count, he just took action. He punched Shikamaru in the stomach twice and pushed him off. Thought he only used his fingertips he used so much force that Shikamaru was sent flying into the wall opposite of where Sasuke sat on the bed. Sasuke stood up and brushed off his pants, he looked at me, his eyes flickered with something that I couldn't identify. Shikamaru 's head lolled back and forth as he lost consciousness. We stood there for a while until Kakasi walked back in the room.

_**A/N: Well, there it is. Sorry for the delay. BFMV is Bullet For My Valentine just so you know. They're my favorite band. Be sure to review! **_


	9. Unexpected

_**A/N: I know...I know... it's been FOREVER (sorta) but I'm ready now. I was debating on whether or not I liked how this was going... let me know if I should change it. Well... here goes. REVIEW**_

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke's P.O.V

It was too early for me to be awake but I just couldn't sleep, I didn't want to. If I went to sleep then I would inevitably dream of Naruto, something I was trying to avoid. It's been two months since my last suicide attempt and I've tried to push down my feelings for him, dull them at least, to the point that I could function around him without feeling the butterflies. My eyes were dark and I had bags on top of bags, my clothes were wrinkled because of my inability to iron without falling asleep and nearly burning my clothes. I sat down on a stump of what used to be my favorite tree and put my face in my hands For some strange reason streams of saltwater began to roll down my cheeks. It was dark and the wood was empty and silent other than the occasional hoot of the invisible owls. Their calls seemed to be directed to me, seemed to say _'Sasuke you pathetic moron, get your ass up and be a man,' _but I couldn't. Maybe I didn't want to, maybe I was holding myself back. I sat up and looked into the trees. Suddenly the big yellow eyes of the bird in the tree across from me shone through the dark.

"Hoooo, hoooo." For some reason its call angered me. I hopped onto my feet and stood on top of the stump.

"Shut up you damn bird," I shook my fist at it. It just looked at me.

"Hoooo, hooo."

"I said shut up!"

"Hoooo, hoooo."

"SHU- argggh! This is stupid! Arguing with an owl." I sat down again and ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I put my head back down and closed my eyes. Eventually I fell into a deep sleep, and inevitably...it was about Naruto. His big smile, his beautiful blue eyes looking up into mine, shining with happiness. Nothing too graphic at least. I held him, just held him. It wasn't much, but in my dream I was finally happy.

Something wet touched my face, I opened my eyes to see the cloudy sky breaking through the trees. I sat up and looked around to realize that the stump that I was sitting on before was now about five feet away and I was laying on the leaves from the nearly naked trees. _'How the hell..'_ A rustle and a hand on my shoulder interrupted the thought.

"Sasuke." I turned and saw Naruto sitting next to me, his hair full of leaves and his eyes showing signs of recent sleep. Had he been laying next to me the whole time? The falling rain flattened his hair and drenched both his clothes and mine. The expression he gave to me was soft and sweet.

"Naruto," I began "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you but explain later, lets get out of this rain before-" My sneeze interrupted him in mid sentence. "Before exactly that happens." I blushed slightly and stood up, feeling the water in my shoes rush in between my toes.

"Ugh," I groaned at the feel of the moisture. It was bad enough to have wet clothes, but the smushy feeling in my shoes was even less pleasant. I took off my shoes and socks and Naruto followed suit and pushed both sets into his string backpack. We began to make our way back to campus but it began to take a while to find our way out of the treees.

Neither of us said a word but I could see Naruto looking at me out of the corner of my eye but I made sure to keep my gaze focused on my shoe less feet. I fought the strong urge to look back at him. _'God help me, give me strength of will.'_ Naruto was the first to speak.

"Sasuke, did I do something wrong?" He stopped walking and blocked me off with his arm, the muscles there bulging beneath his skin tight long sleeved shirt. I shoved my hands in my pockets when I began to feel the urge to touch.

"No," I said, still looking down at my feet.

"You sure are acting like it. Do we need to talk? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No." He'd been forcing me to talk to him whenever something bothered me as what I thought was suicide prevention.

"Then why don't you look at me, Sasuke?" Look at me." I didn't. I couldn't. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to meet his gaze. His blue eyes seemed to see into my soul, I immediately glanced away. "I'm over here." I looked, he seemed hesitant but his hand never left my chin. In his eyes I saw worry and a slight sense of anxiety, I wondered what he saw in mine. I don't know what came over me, it was out of my control, but I planted my lips firmly on his. He didn't pull away, but I did. I came back to my senses._ 'Oh god, what have I done?'_ He still didn't react, his face showed no signs of anger which I took as a good sign before realizing that it didn't show signs of anything.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to-" He put his hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"Why are you apologizing? I was going to anyway, you just beat me to it." I was suddenly VERY confused.

"Wait...WHAT?" My words were muffled by his hand. He removed it swiftly, swooped in and kissed me intensely. I didn't kiss back due to massive confusion. He pulled away slowly.

"Do you not like me anymore?" His expression darkened gradually as he let me go. He was REALLY sad!

"I- I do, but I thought you didn't like me!"

"I did, I just didn't realize it. These past two months have made me realize how much I love you, Uchiha. Last night completed it for me. Seeing you sleeping, you looked so peaceful. I had to stay with you," he moved a straying piece of hair out of my face. "I fell even deeper for you over night, I love you all along. I just didn't know it." With that last sentence he kissed me again and I kissed back, it got deeper and deeper. Naruto let out a hungry growl and moved his lips to my neck, his hands moved into my shirt and I stifled a moan. My breath was raspy and sweat formed on my brow, I stopped him when he reached for the pants.

"Naruto, no," I said weakly. He looked up at me, annoyance showing on his face. "Wait until we get back to campus." He pondered it for a moment then let me go. We continued on our journey hand in hand and all I thought of was one thing.

Naruto loved me...

And I was happy.

_**A/N:**_

_**That's it! The END! :) I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS! REVIEW!**_


End file.
